The Things You Never Knew!
by Gummadoon Fanatic
Summary: Set after Stranger Things Have Happened, Hitomi and Kotori continue to do the up most absurd things of all, which would never have been expected from them. And what should happen when Hitomi starts to see someone in a new light, far different than before


Disclaimer: I don't own gbears. A fanfic requested from Billy Girl.

PART I

(IN GUMMADOON)

Through the whole of Gummadoon, everywhere was still and silent, except for the knights training in the grounds, and doing their duty to keep guard, being that dawn had just broken and nobody was up, yet.

Meanwhile however in a particular corridor, though still very quiet, and standing still, the sand yellow walls forever shiny, a certain clicking noise broke out, and disturbed the peace, and the silence. Gradually the clicking drew closer, and louder, then hearing someone stumbling along on the corridors, cursing could be heard, one would think that this person was drunk, how they walked.

"WHY, oh, why did I ever think of ever participating in this, and especially with Hitomi's shoes?" shouted Kotori, a question mainly to herself as her screams echoed among the corridors, as she clung to the wall, and clearly showing that she was annoyed.

"Becos…because, y…your stupid th…that's why" came a second voice, which of whom Kotori guessed straight away, and didn't expect to answer her question for her.

"HITOMI, (pause), WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Kotori replied gob smacked, and afraid that Hitomi might tell everyone what she was trying to do and accomplish.

"Looking f.for you…b…but I must say, I…I never thought, …I'd see the day, w… when you w ...would be walk…walking around in high stiletto heels" replied Hitomi stuttering, as she was laughing so hard, and thumping the wall, to try and ease her hysterics.

Kotori glared at Hitomi, was death, so lethal that it could turn the dead over in their grave. In all this time she never thought that she would try to do something to act like a lady, the when she does, just who should find her, all but Hitomi. Stomping up to Hitomi, though she was walking like a man, she grasped Hitomi's collar, and pulled her, so she was just inches away from her face, then in a deathly tone said.

"Tell anyone this, and you will die, and that is a promise"

Hitomi even now had difficulties trying to keep a straight face after Kotori's statement, and saluted to her, showing she understood, as Kotori released her, and swiftly passing her, carried on her way. Turning Hitomi watched Kotori try to walk down the corridor, step by step, though with each step she took, Hitomi tried very hard to contain her laughter, and eventually could contain it no more when Kotori stumbled and went roly-poly down the stairs again. Falling onto her knees, thumping the floor, and biting her lip, she let it out. 

Then hearing a groan from the bottom of the stairs, she knew Kotori was all right having seen her in far much worse conditions than this, standing up, still struggling to bottle up her laughter, she ran down the corridor, and out of sight before Kotori took out all her anger on her.

Kotori stood there, though holding onto the wall for support, and with her free hand, rubbed her head. Now listening intensively she knew that Hitomi had disappeared out of sight, and for that she was angry, wanting to give her another gob full. Taking off Hitomi's heels, she stomped down the corridor back to her room, not at all a happy person, and was best to be avoided for the day.

Meanwhile they did not know that someone else too had been watching, and finding it all very entertaining. Sir Blastus chuckled in the shadows before going further into the shadows to join his friends in training.

***

Hitomi ran into the grounds, fully kited out in her training things, and took several deep breaths to try and calm herself down from that procedure.  Though a grin was still plastered on her face, when Kotori entered the training grounds, she put up her hands to say that she hadn't said anything, when Kotori shot her a death glare.

Turning, the girls saw the knights looking at them both, clearly trying to find out why Hitomi had a mischievous glint her eyes, as well as the huge grin, whilst Kotori looked like thunder. 

Normally they would see this sort of thing, the other way round, Kotori being the mischievous one, whilst Hitomi looked like murder. Casting the thought away for now, the five of them got down to training. 

A FEW HOURS LATER

Sweaty from their day's training, Hitomi sat on one of the nearby benches and sheathed her sword, as the other's too joined her. Starting up a conversation, to pass the time, Hitomi now thought it would be a perfect opportunity to _accidentally_ let it slip, and tell them about Kotori in high heels.

"Did you know that Kotori tried walking around in high heels, today, before training?" said Hitomi.

All three knights looked at Hitomi, then to Kotori who looked ready to blow. Now finding out as to why Hitomi had a big grin on her face, whilst Kotori looked ballistic.

Kotori turned away from them, and posed a look of pouting, but soon turned when she heard someone chuckling, and knew that it was not Hitomi. Turning she faced Sir Blastus and gave him a questioning look.

"Mon ami, I saw you, this morning" he said, to which Kotori flushed a bright red, embarrassed to be caught even by one of the knights.

"YES!!!" Hitomi whooped as she jumped off the benches, punching the air, and doing a cartwheel in the middle of the training grounds, the knights chuckling as she did this.

Standing back on her two feet, Hitomi then looked back at the knights, only to find that Kotori had disappeared. Looking around for a moment, she couldn't find Kotori anywhere in sight. 

That was until she felt someone kick her in the back, making her fall down to her knees. Just about to get up, and face Kotori, she then felt her friends arm snake around her neck whilst the other formed into a fist, then grinding against her head, ruffled her hair.

Hitomi put on a look of anger having warned Kotori several times about her hair. Grasping Kotori's arms whilst standing up in the process, she lifted and threw Kotori over her back and then in front of her, so Kotori landed flat on her back in front of her.

"NOT THE HAIR!" said Hitomi.

Kotori in turn burst out laughing, along with the knights, knowing how possessive Hitomi was of her hair, not liking it messed up.

Now with it being Hitomi turn to turn away, knowing full that they would tease, and whined her up about it, she crossed her arms over her chest, and closed her eyes, clearly showing that she wanted to hear none of it. 

A few minutes then passed, and still nothing was said, and Hitomi's patience was beginning to grow thin, not be able to stand this quietness, knowing that everyone was still here. Opening her eyes and turning back round so she was facing them again, she noticed Kotori had gone again. Looking up to the knights, she was about to ask them where Kotori had gone, not being bothered to put up with Kotori's act when she felt something wet, and ice freezing cold being plonked over her head. With her mouth open, still in apparent shock to the sudden cold water having impact on her, and her eyes wide open, she resembled a perfect goldfish. 

Turning round to face Kotori, who had a massive idiotic grin on her face, and an empty bucket in hand; she put up a mock display of anger, but said in a playful tone.

"You, you are so dead!"

And with that Hitomi raced across the grounds, and grasping a bucket of water, she chased after Kotori.

"WATER FIGHT!!!" they both chorused together.

Chasing each other around the grounds, missing and scoring a bull eyes on one another, forever fulfilling their bucket, they continued to drench one another. Too busy wanting to so badly drench one another, they were completely oblivious to the fact that the knights were still sat on the benches, also joined by a few others, and were watching with amusement as the two girls continued on their game of a suppose game of a water fight. 

After a good half hour of watching the two girls soak one another, the three knights then stood up to end this ridiculous game. Splitting up and going there own separate ways they chased after the two girls, to end their little game. 

Meanwhile whilst chasing the girls, they soon became soaked, and ending the chase, they soon came to the conclusion that the girls had included them in their little game, and instead of drenching one another, they were drenching them, now this is what they call a water fight.

It soon became apparent that there was a challenge in the water fight with the three high knights vs. Hitomi and Kotori. Obviously not being able to see the Councillor's Tower very well from where they were, they were oblivious to know that the entire Council was watching them, and with high amusement, seeing this as the best entertainment they'd seen in years, and especially with their three high knights.

Kotori ran behind one of the knights that weren't participating in the water fight, as Sir Gumlittle came up. Using the knight in front of her as some sort of cover, she then ran round him, just as Sir Gumlittle brought down his bucket of water and it poured it over the knight, in attempt to try and get Kotori, but she had run in another direction. 

Hitomi meanwhile was one on one with Sir Plucki and they were both loving it. Both were drenched and laughing. As Hitomi refilled her bucket she then ran after Sir Plucki who was waiting with his own bucket. Smiling mischievously as an idea came to mind she ran head on, directly at Sir Plucki. 

Sir Plucki waited patiently for Hitomi to come, and expected for her to throw the water at him, like she had been previously been doing, instead when she came close she jumped in the air tightly holding onto her bucket, so she didn't lose too much water. As she jumped over him, she grabbed his helmet then landed behind him with his helmet in her hand, and 3/4 of a bucket left with water. Then smiling devilishly she said

"Excuse me, but is this yours?" Hitomi said spinning his helmet on her finger.

"Crafty" was all the reply Hitomi got before Sir Plucki raised his bucket, ready to soak her.

"EAK!" screeched Hitomi in a high pitched squeal, and distracted Sir Plucki as he winced slightly by her sudden screech, giving her the chance to run.

"Catch me if you can" Hitomi said stopping everyone else even Kotori who had just dunked another bucket of water of Sir Gumlittle's head, looked up to watch the pair.

"As you wish" he said, and took after her.

"Hmmm this could be interesting" said Kotori.

The pair ran round the training grounds trading insults with one another, but not really wetting one another, as they seemed to be enjoying this new game between them. 

Then Hitomi made her fatal mistake by running near the weapons racks where as she approached, skidded on some water and went flying through the air. Somehow she was able to twist herself through the air, so her back hit the weapons, causing her to wince slightly, but at the same time dunked her bucket of water on Sir Plucki's head as he crashed in to her, being that he was only right behind her, and both fell to the ground.

"YES, now your 100% completely soaked" shouted and laughed Hitomi.

"Well done, but you forgot something" he replied.

"Huh, (pause) Hey!" shouted Hitomi as Sir Plucki dunked his bucket of water over her head.

Laughing Hitomi shook her head, where droplets of water, shook from her hair and sprayed across the ground, and onto Sir Plucki, who was sat right by her.

"Happy, now" he said.

"Very much so" Hitomi replied turning and embraced him.

Then pulling back she was about to stand up, and managed successfully to a half standing when she felt someone's arm, snake around her waist and pull her back down to the ground with a bit of force, then straddle her around the waist. Looking up Hitomi, met Sir Plucki's eyes, and he said

"Now, you didn't think I would let you off that easy, did you?" he said.

"Why, what do you intend to do" she replied, and looking slightly worried, though it soon vanished as she began to squeal, as he began to do the one thing she could not stand, he tickled her.

Hitomi's squealing then caused everyone in sight or hearing range to laugh, partically those in the training grounds, as she began to thrash about, trying to escape his grasp, but with no such luck, as he grabbed her arms, and pinned them above her head, preventing her from doing anything. Turning a shade of a red tomato, Hitomi pleaded Sir Plucki to stop, laughing so hard, she could hardly breathe.

"Ah, begging, now are we?" he said as Hitomi continued to squeal.

After a few minutes more, he then ceased his attempts, and released her from his firm grip, and watched as Hitomi sighed a huge relief, and wiped a tear away.

Then meeting his eyes again, admiration flashed in them, as she flung her arms around his neck and embraced him again, and taking in his scent. Tightening her hold on him, almost throttling him, she eventually let go, and faced him again.

Sir Plucki smiled down at Hitomi, and looking into the depth of her eyes, he saw that they were sparkling so bright, that it made her eye colour lighter, to a heavenly blue, rather than the usual colour of the dark ocean.

Heaving himself off the ground, and pulling Hitomi up with him, so they were back on their feet, he turned Hitomi around so that her back was to him. Noticing a few grazes, one in particular that looked deep, and her clothing slightly torn, from crashing into the weapons rack. 

Not being able to see her wounds clearly, he indicated her to follow him, as he lead them back to her chambers, and leaving everyone else in the training grounds to do what ever they wanted. 

Opening the door to her room, Sir Plucki went into the small bathroom attached to her room, and retrieved a few medical things for her injury. 

Hitomi sat down on one of the chairs near the table, her back still to him, and her head in her hands, with her eyes closed, becoming slightly drowsy. Then hearing him come back into the room, she stiffened slightly when he lifted the back of her top but soon relaxed, knowing that he wanted a closer look at her injury. 

Hitomi then hissed at the sudden contact of a wet, but luke warm cloth on her back, cleaning her wounds. 

Then once she felt, the cloth being taken off, she had to stifle a gasp upon feeling his strong, though cold hands, rubbing something on her back, as she voluntary shivered inside. She didn't know that he had taken his gloves off, though in a way, it was just as right he did, as they too were wet. 

Feeling a heat arise in her cheeks, and becoming rosy, she felt the room somewhat stuffy and very humid but at the same time she felt very drowsy. She was also glad

she alone with him, even if it was only for a short while, as usually they didn't have the chance as they both were nearly always too busy doing something. But one thing that did bother her, was that she could feel, well she didn't know how to describe it, except that it was burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. Feeling his touch mingling with her senses, it made her relax considerably, as her eyes drooped shut, and she began to fall forward towards the floor, but she never felt the hard impact instead she felt strong hands grasp her around the shoulders, and stomach.

A chuckle passed Sir Plucki's lips, as he kept one hand around Hitomi's shoulder's, and the other around her stomach and pulled her back into the chair she sat on. 

Then scooping her up into his arms, her head falling onto his shoulder, a small groan passed her parted lips.

Hitomi oblivious to the real world being that she was lost in the realm of sleep and dreams was unaware that Sir Plucki had carried her into her bedroom.

Then striped her down of her wet clothing until she wore only her tunic, and a pair of shorts, as he didn't want her to catch cold. Placing her in bed, and pulling the covers over her, he moved a few strands of her wet hair from her face, then with one last glance at her sleeping form, he silently left her room, to change himself, not wanting to walk round Gummadoon or do his duties while he was dripping wet.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Silent cursing could be heard as Hitomi groaned and stretched. Out of the whole time she could've fallen asleep, she would just have to fall to sleep, then, just as things were getting good. Having never experienced such an emotion before, as she had done, and especially around Sir Plucki, she had wanted to investigate it further. But his touch was like magic, mingling with her senses the way they did, that she didn't have chance to investigate, having been cast under the power of sleep. In her opinion it was as if he almost had complete control over her. 

Climbing out of bed, slightly disappointed, she walked across the room over to her wardrobe. Looking through varies types of clothing, though particularly dresses, she picked out a bright indigo, though knee height, silky dress. The silk itself, which made your hands slither along the material, being that it was that smooth. 

Deciding that this would be the dress that she would wear this evening, having heard rumours around the city that there was going to be a feast tonight, for what cause she did not know, not that she probably would ever find out. 

Taking off her tunic and putting on her dress and buttoning it up at the back, she then put on her brown leathered boots before then flinging on a navy royal blue cloak to match her dress, making her altogether stunning, but also an appearance of a warrior. Now re – making her bed, her cheeks then suddenly flushed, and turned to a deep crimson, as realisation struck her. Had he undressed her? 

Knowing that he never really did a thing like this, as it was not in his nature to do so, it still made her slightly uncomfortable that she had not been awake, though she also knew that he would not do such a thing unless for a very good reason. In this case she guess there was having felt her tunic slightly damp, she knew he had undressed her not wanting her to come down ill, all because she didn't get out of her wet clothes. 

Finished remaking her bed, she then moved onto fixing up her hair. Preferring to leave down, rather than it usual ponytail, she brushed it as her short hair fell and spilled around her shoulders. 

Then putting on a slight touch of make-up though nothing major, she then stood in front of mirror. Seeing herself smart, though not too smart or over dressy, she still preferred to look like a warrior, as she closed the door to her wardrobe and left the room in search for Kotori. 

Walking down the corridor, and greeting a few gummies that she knew, she passed the kitchen's where she felt someone's clasp a hand round her mouth, the other going round her stomach and pulling her into the kitchen out of sight from everyone.

Hitomi then felt herself being released, as she stood there ready to turn round and give whomever it was a good knockout, for daring to do such a thing, but then soon quickly realised that only Kotori would dare try and do such a thing on her. Taking in a deep breath, clenching her fists, and closing her eyes, trying to calm herself down from losing her temper with Kotori, she turned to face her, and found that Kotori had a big grin on her face, signifying that she was pleased she had caught her out on something.

"What?" asked Hitomi.

"Nothing" replied Kotori innocently.

"Nothing, huh, then what did you drag me in here for?" asked Hitomi.

"Because I just thought that it would be better for us to spend some time alone together this evening, I mean once the feast start, were hardly gonna see one another, cos most times we get separated and then we don't see one another until the end" said Kotori walking round the room and stopping by a barrel filled with water. 

Hitomi stood at the other end of the room from Kotori, and looked to be deep in thought, knowing that every word Kotori had said was true. Now looking up, she saw Kotori bent over the barrel, apparently intrigued by something, then seeing a silver light within the barrel, she soon smiled devilishly knowing full well what was in that barrel, but decided instead of telling Kotori what was in that barrel, and let her find out for herself.  

However with the two girls attention too busy on the barrel, they didn't hear nor see Sir Plucki enter the kitchen as he stood by the doorway and waited for what was about to happen.

Kotori face was literally just inches away from the surface of the water, that her face was almost touching it, as she saw the silver light draw closer, and then next minute she felt she'd been slapped around the face several times. Trying to find out the source of it, her hands lashed out in front of her and grasp something, slippery and slimy. Seeing a silver fish in her hand, she frowned knowing now that's what smacked her, as it slipped out of her grasp again, and its tail slapped her across the face again several times. Now trying to catch the fish, and after a few minutes she successfully managed it, then taking a step backwards she slipped on a bar of soap which she didn't see, and releasing the fish she fell flat on her back. With her eyes closed from her fall, and her hands by her side, and mouth locked open, Kotori completely forgot about the fish until it landed in her wide-open mouth. 

Hitomi meanwhile was clinging onto the workbench for support, with tears streaming down her face, and her cheeks a shade of purple, through laughing so hard, at the scene with not only the fish slapping Kotori around the face, but that it landed in her mouth as a bonus. 

Too busy laughing and gagging they failed too notice someone else watching as he too let out a chuckle, though it was silent and quickly passed by.

Watching as Kotori gagged, and then finally pull the fish out her mouth, a disgusted looked on her face, as the fish wriggled in her hand, though this time she kept a firm grasp round it, so it wouldn't slip out of her hands, she looked directly at Hitomi. Once she was sure that Hitomi had calmed down slightly, and was ready to listen, she said

"Fish, does not taste nice…raw" said Kotori, which in turn made Hitomi roar with laughter as well as earning another chuckle from Sir Plucki who the two still had failed to notice.

Putting the fish back in the barrel, Kotori then turned to Hitomi, and pointing a finger at her, she said

"You knew about that, didn't you, and you didn't once tell me"

"Correct, because otherwise it would spoil all the fun" replied Hitomi "Anyway it better me than Miss Mackenzie".

"Well, yeah, otherwise that would be embarrassing, like she hasn't embarrassed me enough, in front of everyone" said Kotori.

"She only does it because you practically start all the fights," replied Hitomi.

"I do not," replied Kotori innocently, and mocking a hurt look.

"Do too" said Hitomi, grinning.

"Uh, so what if I did, they deserved it," replied Kotori, not being bothered to go through an argument with Hitomi, about whether or not she did start the fights, knowing full well that she did.

"Yeah, right" replied Hitomi sarcastically.

"Well you know how things go," said Kotori in a singsong voice.

"Oh, no, you gonna sing that songs aren't you" replied Hitomi, and gaining a nod from Kotori in response as she began to dance round the kitchen and singing:

Don't be a dope and sit and mope

And throw your life away

Get on your bike and ride away and just before

Today.

Don't be polite and ladylike and always

Run away.

Oh, give um a knuckle sandwich on the chin,

You gotta fight with all your might and win.

Whenever, you're in trouble knock um out and fight

(Both girls singing now at the same time)

Kotori: In our school the golden rule is fight, fight, fight!

Hitomi: In _your school the golden rule is fight, fight, fight!_

Finishing their song, though Kotori still had her eyes closed, as Hitomi turned and noticed for the first time, that Sir Plucki had been standing there, watching and listening to everything that had just occurred as he said.

"Interesting"

"WAH!!!" replied Kotori, flying backwards off the kitchen table which she was dancing on, and crashing into a load of pans behind her, knocking some of them off the wall.

Once the noise died down, and a groan could be heard from underneath all the pans that had clattered down to the floor. Slowly a pan could be seen raising above all the other's as Kotori's face came into view, with a pan on her head. Blushing to a shade of a beetroot, and bowing her head slightly to hide it, she stood up, as she began to tidy up the pans and wondered what her reputation would be like now.  

Hitomi feeling silently nervous with the silence which surrounded them, especially now that one in particular person was here, she felt her heart begun to race as she started up a conversation, breaking the tension between them.

"Well, at least you know what her school is like"

"Yes, I can very much guess that from the song she sung" he replied "But you say you go to different school's, what's yours like?"

Hitomi then very quickly gave Sir Plucki a brief introduction on her school about being polite, and actually having manners, and then finally going through the different subjects they had to take.

Kotori hanging up the last pan, then turned to look at the two, not at all happy still at being caught. Now exiting the kitchen, with the other two following close behind her, having been told that the feast was due to start any moment. Walking down several corridors the three then came upon the main room, to which the feast was being held, as they then departed and went their own ways.

Hitomi walked off to the other side of the room, where shadows were casted, as she didn't particularly want to join in, whilst Kotori went on the dance floor, making a fool of her usual self. 

This was the way things were going for the time being, until after an hour Kotori disappeared from sight and appeared by Hitomi's side.

"Aren't you going to join in?" asked Kotori.

"Nah, I'm not really in a party mood" replied Hitomi.

"Party Pooper" said Kotori quietly, then her eyes flashed and a mischievous glint appeared in them, and a grin was plastered on her face, though here it was too her advantage as they were in the shadows so Hitomi couldn't see her. 

Disappearing from Hitomi's side, she soon appeared back in her room, if only for a minute as she grabbed her stereo, and picking a CD, then quickly returned back to the main room. If Hitomi was not going to allow herself to enjoy this feast, then she would just have to do it herself, even if her idea's were absurd, it's was Hitomi's fault, for not enjoying herself in the first place, and giving her idea's as to how she could enjoy herself. Now back in the main room, though she entered through a different door, so that she could still be in the shadows where Hitomi was, without her seeing the stereo player. Setting up the stereo, she had it timed just ready to start when this song was finished, so hopefully she could get this one to play, and get Hitomi to dance, if unwillingly. 

Though she knew that she probably be dead, by the end of it, because Hitomi would chase her all over the castle, and won't stop until she was satisfied that she had done her worst. But Kotori couldn't careless, because after all this was only something minor to her, but she had to admit it was better that it was minor than major, because she could think of a whole lot more worse things than this, but then that would be just plain cruel. 

Now watching as the dance floor was cleared, and before another song could strike up, Kotori's stereo player struck up, as Kotori quickly took off Hitomi's cloak then shoved her onto the dance floor she said

"Go on, Hitomi, dance for them, but of course without me" said Kotori, with a hint of amusement.

Then gulped, seeing that Hitomi glare was more affective than she first thought, it was a death glare that she could see, no kidding, but this was one she had never seen from Hitomi. She got an eerie feeling that this glare, was one that could not only halt an army, but could bury you six feet under ground. 

Hitomi however had never felt herself feel so infuriated and especially at Kotori, as she turned to face the crowd, and only hoped that Kotori chose a good song, as the song drifted and began to play. Her expressions then softened slightly when a fast song came on, and was gradually becoming faster, and more wild, a song which was more based along the lines and styles of Coyote Ugly. 

Doing a few taps with her feet, she then began to swing her hips, and do a few twirls and handstands as the music began to speed up. Moving soundlessly and gracefully around the room, she then stood upon one of the tables as some sort of stage, and continued on with her dance. 

Then running, and falling on her knees, she skidded along the tables, though surprisingly enough she didn't graze her knees. Slowly standing up, her body acted more of a snake, first rising to attack its prey, as she swung her hips sideways, then with one final movement, hearing the end breaching. Twirling around so fast, so they could hardly see her, as she was matching so well and perfectly in step with the music. Doing a back flip, consisting a twirl, Hitomi then fell to the floor again, and spun once or twice on her head, and just as the music ended she finished in a position, bowed down on one knee, and her hands out stretched in front of her on the floor. Hearing a loud applause from the crowd, Hitomi then stood up, and smiled shyly, her cheeks slightly flushed, as her eyes then hardened, looking directly back at the shadows. Avoiding eye contact with the other knights, especially three in particular, not really wanting to face them right now, as she retreated back into the shadows, she retrieved her cloak once again, and found that the stereo had disappeared. Walking out the shadows again, she then walked out the main room, and as soon as she was out, she bolted as fast as lightening down to Kotori's room. 

Though halfway to Kotori's room, she stopped having heard something shuffle about in the nearby shadows. Standing still and silent, not moving a muscle, she listened intensively. 

Then all so sudden her hand shot out in front of her, and clasped around someone neck, as she earned a shriek. Smiling victorious when she heard it was Kotori squealing, she tightened her hold on her, making Kotori halt any movements she was previously doing before hand, as she looked Hitomi directly in the eye, a smile plastered on her face. 

Hitomi looked down at Kotori, livid, a fire could be clearly seen in her eyes, one of anger, as she literally lifted Kotori off her feet, and slammed her against a wall.

"Do that again, and I mean it, I will seriously and utterly, kill you" said Hitomi her tone harsh and dangerous, and deathly low.

Kotori tried very hard to gulp, and instead saluted as best as she could to Hitomi, indicating that she understood perfectly well, as Hitomi released her, and instead of putting her back on her feet, she dropped her, so she fell to the floor with a thud. Choking, and rubbing her neck, Kotori slowly stood up, to face Hitomi again. 

Hitomi still peered down at Kotori, anger boiling in her veins, but she had to control it, otherwise she could really end up hurting someone. 

Deciding that a nice long walk would probably do it, she turned on her heel, and strode off, and left Kotori standing they're looking after her, a swell of guilt rising up in her, feeling that she'd perhaps pushed Hitomi a bit too far. 

Strolling around the courtyards, Hitomi eventually sat down on one of the nearby benches, her anger cooling down, and her head in her hands. Massaging her temples, she closed her eyes, as she listened to the soft, slow music from the main room, drifted about her, making her relax slightly. 

Then hearing soft footsteps, her head snapped up and her eyes sharpened, as she heard them draw closer, then eventually stop. Looking around her, she was sure that however it was was close by, and probably almost certainly watching her. Feeling someone touch her shoulder, she turned to see Sir Plucki looking down at her.

"What's trouble's you?" he asked, as he took a seat next to her.

"Kotori" muttered Hitomi.

Hitomi turned away, now suddenly feeling hot, and her breathing laboured, as she clasped her hands together, and started to fidget slightly, doing anything possible to calm down the nervous sensation she felt within the pit of her stomach. 

Then turning round to face him, she caught his eyes for a moment, and noticed that he was looking at her questioningly. Returning the gaze as to why he was looking at her that she said

"What?" she asked.

"There's something else, that's seems to be troubling you, other than just Kotori" he said.

Hitomi cringed slightly, how she hated it when he could tell when something was not right, and especially with her, who was usually always the very secretive person and most times liked to hide her feelings from everyone else. It seemed as if he knew her inside out, which probably wasn't far off the truth, with how close the two were. 

But Hitomi within knew what the answer was to his question, but she wasn't about to tell him that, she couldn't bear to think what he would think of her, afterwards. 

Lucky for her, she was saved for only a moment when they heard rounds of cheers, and applause coming from the main room, which distracted both there attentions. Curious as to what it was, Hitomi stood up and went inside followed by Sir Plucki, as they soon found out what it was. 

There in the corner of the room, was Kotori having a drinking competition with whoever dared, and at the moment she was having one with Sir Gumlittle, and was certainly from the looks of it she was very merry. 

Hitomi began to snigger at the sight of Kotori, whilst Sir Plucki by her side, looked at Kotori surprised. 

Usually girls didn't drink beer, or if they did it was normally the odd one, but Kotori she looked like she had drunk nothing but beer all her life, as she certainly was handling it well. Most by now would expect her to be drunk after the first pint, but she hadn't even started to get slightly merry until after the third pint and by now this was her fifth pint. 

Hitomi continued to snigger, as images of Kotori passed through her mind, of what she would be like in the morning. 

Her laughter gained Sir Plucki's attention, as he looked at her again questioningly, clearly seeing that she was thinking about something. 

Hitomi struggling to contain her laughter, then whispered in his ear

"Boy, is she gonna feel that hangover in the morning"

Hitomi then began to laugh uncontrollably, as Sir Plucki chuckled; the two turned and looked back at Kotori. Clearly it was obviously that since her seventh pint, she was now drunk, as she stood up and began to stagger about the room and talking nonsense in her drunken speech. 

Watching as Kotori fell, and slumped against the wall, and passing out in the process, Hitomi offered to help Kotori back to her room, as did Sir Blastus. Having carried Kotori back to her room, Sir Blastus then left Hitomi to see to Kotori, as Hitomi changed her into her night things, then tucked her into bed, and placed a bucket at the side, just in case. 

Leaving the room, and closing the door behind her, Hitomi once again avoided going back to the main room, hoping that she would be able to avoid one in particular knight. Now standing on the balcony the wind danced with her hair and caressed her bare shoulders. She sighed sadly and continued to gaze out over the deserted city as everyone was inside the hall. Closing her eyes, she listened to the song carried on the wind. Too occupied in her thoughts she failed to notice or even hear someone coming up behind her.

They stood behind her for a moment observing her before reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder. 

Hitomi gasped and whirled round to see Sir Plucki looking at her worried and concerned. As she seemed to be daydreaming, and zoning out a lot just of late and although he didn't admit it openly he was worried. Hitomi held her hand over her chest trying to regain her breath, as she felt her skip a beat. Meeting his gaze she felt her eyes burn and tried desperately to resist the urge to fling herself into his arms and cry. 

Knowing she was now staring she blushed and was thankful it was dark so he wouldn't see as she cast her eyes over the city again avoiding eye contact.

Sir Plucki looked at Hitomi confused and puzzled as he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her around to face him. She hung her head still trying to avoid eye contact and he felt her stiffen but gradually relax at his touch. Placing his finger under her chin he lifted her head to look at him. He clearly saw now the pain that shone in her glassy eyes.

"Hitomi, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I...I...I can't tell you" she said pulling out of his arms and turning again towards the city so he would not see her cry.

"Hitomi, look at me" he said forcefully, but soft and gentle as not to upset her further.

She turned her head to look at him, but as she did the wind blew, sweeping her long hair into her face momentarily hiding the last of her tears.

"Hitomi" he said then paused seeming to choose his words carefully "What troubles you so that you daydream so much, that you cannot confide in anyone about this, not even Kotori or myself?" he asked.

"Forbidden fruit is always the sweetest isn't it" she smiled "I could not confide in you till now, nor Kotori for the risk that she might tell" finished Hitomi.

"What do you mean, Hitomi, what happened?" he asked growing more concerned, but trying to hide it.

She sighed; he did not know she now had no way out but to tell him.

"I fell in love" she whispered so softly he only just heard her.

This inwardly shocked him, but he did not let it show as he was also curious as to whom she had fallen for.

"Who?" he asked quietly.

Hitomi didn't answer straight away, but instead once again looked out over the city and the rising of the glistering silver moon before she smiled weakly, and looked back at him and replied softly "You".

Sir Pluck's mouth fell open slightly at her confession, how could he have been so blind? He stood frozen to the spot unable to move, as he saw Hitomi's sad smile before approaching him. Gently placing both of her hands on either side of his face she leant forth and brushed her lips against his in a chaste kiss. He was too stunned to respond at first, but then she kissed him again with more need and passion, he then responded. Her lips were soft against his own as she moved into his touch. She smiled thinking he was a good kisser when he abruptly pulled away.

"No" he panted. "If someone sees then we'll both be in trouble, possibly even dead".

"If I don't kiss you I die anyway" Hitomi replied claiming his lips again.

He responded eagerly as she knew he would, savoring the moment while it lasted.

They both came together a few minutes later for one last kiss. Their lips met and melted together and they reveled in the feeling. As they parted Hitomi whimpered in protest and blushed slightly knowing he heard her because he smiled. He began to stroke her hair and pulled her closer to him, as she leant against his chest he said,

"Hitomi, I love you very much but you know we cannot be together. The consequences are dear if we do"

"I know" she answered and snuggled closer to him.

"Hitomi" he said and sighed. "We should go in, we'll be missed"

"Oh" she replied, and let go of him reluctantly. She had complete forgot about the feast, being that she was too busy confessing to him, a small smile then graced her lips, "Just promise me one thing" which in turn gained a questioning look from him, as if asking what her request was.

"You will dance with me one last time," she said looking him in the eye.

"Of course" he answered then took her hand in his. "Come, there waiting for us"

With that the two headed inside and as they approached the hall again they separated, Hitomi went in first followed by Sir Plucki a minute or two later so things didn't look too suspicious. 

As minutes passed by, it didn't take long, before the two were on the dance floor, dancing to a particular fast song, and trying to dance one another off their feet.  What was intentionally only one dance ended up the two dancing with one another all evening, as they continued to dance one another off their feet, until nearly midnight struck, when the festival was about to end, but not until they had one last song, which was a slow song.

The two looked at one another, a smile gracing each of their lips, as they entwined hands once again, and got into position, as the music drifted about, lingering and fulfilling the air.

Hitomi rested her head on his shoulder, as together they moved, stepping perfectly in time with the music, but Hitomi's mind was elsewhere.

He had listened? Had the same feelings? Understood her situation?

But one thing above all, which made her heart heavy with grief, sadness, and anger was the reason that prevented the two of them being together.

They were both of two different races, which despised one another. And to make matters worse, they were enemies, well not so much now, after meeting Cavin not long ago their opinions on humans had changed. But the trust was still gone, and Hitomi knew that it would take all the humans except her and Kotori a long time before the trust would eventually be restored. 

Hitomi had long since, known since her first visit here, and definitely by the second, that they trusted her, not that it was surprising as she, and later Kotori had saved them, and helped them out of sticky situation more than once. 

Her hands then went round his neck, as his rested on her waist. Hitomi then looked up slightly, so they were face to face, and the two continued to dance forever looking into one another's eyes.

They continued to dance, moving slowly to the music, and spinning round the room, their eyes never straying from the others. Still looking into one another's eyes when the song finished, Sir Plucki then eventually broke the eye contact, and then offering his arm, he walked Hitomi out of the hall, and back to her room.  

Strolling along the dark corridors of Gummadoon, Hitomi released her arm from his, and instead placed it around his waist, as he rested round her shoulders. Walking for a few minutes in this position, the two then soon reached Hitomi's room. 

Pulling herself away from, Hitomi then stood in front of Sir Plucki, then embraced him one final time for that night, she whispered

"Thanks, for a most wonderful evening"

"Your welcome, M'lady" he replied.

Hitomi tightened her grip on him, practically almost throttling him again, and kissed him on the cheek, before then releasing him, and turning her back on him, whispered goodnight. Then entering her room, and closing the door behind her, she leaned against her door, and listened intensively to what was happening on the other side.

Sir Plucki watched the door for a moment, where Hitomi had stood before just only minutes ago. A smile appeared on his lips, and he whispered

"Goodnight, M'lady"

Said were the words he turned on his heel, and headed down the corridor, all the while completely unaware to a set of eyes watching him go.

Hitomi watched Sir Plucki and was thankful that she had learned stealth skills, being able to watch him go. Another smile graced her lips to his reply, and she watched him disappear round the corner, by the looks of it, he too was on his way to his room. Gone now, was the knight that she most secretly loved, she closed her door, and wandering about the room, she collapsed on her bed. Taking in the warmth, her eyelids soon began to flutter, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep on her bed, still completely dressed, her dreams filled with one in particular knight, that she could not be with.

THE END

Please, please, please tell me what you think?


End file.
